


Salut Hugo, j'espère que tu vas bien.

by miiette



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Dément - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiette/pseuds/miiette
Summary: Salut Hugo. J’espère que tu vas bien. Les gens commencent souvent les lettres par ça, plus par politesse que par intérêt. Mais permets moi de te dire que je l’espère sincèrement. Je souhaite vraiment ton bonheur.





	Salut Hugo, j'espère que tu vas bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir été entraînée par le courant des fanfics Quotidien d'ao3, je suis tombée sous le charme du Dément. Ni une ni deux, me voilà précipitée à écrire ma première fanfiction du Q, qui s'avère être une lettre.  
> Pour rester dans l'ambiance, je précise qu'elle a été écrite d'une traîte, sans modification. C'est ma seule justification de pourquoi est-ce que je pars parfois dans tous les sens.  
> J'espère fortement que ça vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne souhaite une m'améliorer !
> 
> (Je préfère prévenir, je ne suis pas là plus grande fan des happy end)
> 
> Et comme toujours, ceci n'est en rien la réalité, c'est le mur fruit de mon imagination. Et tout le tralala qui va avec.

« Bonjour Hugo. Ou bien bonsoir, je ne sais pas. Peut-être lis-tu ça l'après-midi ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de salutations pour les après-midi. Alors peut-être qu'un “salut” fera l’affaire. Très bien, partons la dessus. Alors.

Salut Hugo. J’espère que tu vas bien. Les gens commencent souvent les lettres par ça, plus par politesse que par intérêt. Mais permets moi de te dire que je l’espère sincèrement. Je souhaite vraiment ton bonheur.  
Et ça y est, je m’emballe déjà. Il faut savoir que je t'écris ceci au stylo, sans n’avoir fait aucun brouillon. J’ai une vague idée de ce que je veux te dire, mais en ce moment même, c’est mon esprit poétique qui t'écrit. Tu vois, il pleut dehors, les gouttes coulent sur la fenêtre, les passants sont soit trempés, soit effondrés sous le poids de leur parapluie et de la maussadité environnante. Tu l’auras deviné, le ton de cette lettre ne sera pas de ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux.

Bon, il faut vraiment que je me lance, tu sais à quel point je peux m'égarer pour un rien. Enfin non, tu ne le sais sûrement pas. Nous ne connaissons pas si bien que ça quand on y pense. Juste des collègues de bureaux, qui faisons semblant d'être proches dès que les caméras nous fixent. Mais après tout, est ce que tout le monde ne fait pas semblant lorsqu’une caméra est pointée sur lui ? Étienne est-il toujours autant souriant que ce qu'il nous montre ? Martin est-il aussi timide que ce qu'on nous pousse à croire ? Es-tu réellement le beau blond surfeur qui fait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds ? Honnêtement, je n’aurai jamais la prétention de pouvoir répondre à ces questions. Nous ne sommes que de simples camarades qui sourions aux caméras.

Alors, à force, tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce que je t’écris cette lettre ? Mais au fond, j’imagine que tu l’as deviné, de ton plein gré ou non, mais tu sais parfaitement qu’on envoie rarement des lettres comme celles-ci pour des raisons anodines. Mais sincèrement, je ne saurais pas répondre précisément à cette question. Oh, bien sûr, j’en ai une vague idée. Pour me libérer l’esprit, pour te dévoiler ce que j’ai sur le cœur. Oui, ces vulgaires choses que se disent les adolescents qui veulent se la faire poétique. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu’au fond, je ne suis qu'un enfant de dix ans qui, malgré ses rêves d’adultes, n’a pas réellement envie de grandir. Et après tout, tant pis. Je sais très bien que je suis comme ça. Comme je sais très bien que je n’ai toujours pas dit ce que j’avais à te dire. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, ça viendra en moment voulu.

Et en parlant de “voulu”, qu'est ce que toi tu veux au final ? Qu'est ce que nous voulons ? Tu le sais toi, ce que tu veux ?  
Personnellement, je ne le sais pas. Probablement être heureux, avoir un mec avec qui partager ma vie, vivre avec des gens que j’aime, continuer à vivre de ce que j’aime jusqu'à ce que je meurs, ce que j’espère n’arrivera pas trop tôt. Oui, comme tout le monde, je souhaite mon bonheur.  
Ah, le bonheur, un vaste mot quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Bonheur. On a beau se le répéter autant qu'on veut, il aura toujours cette même intonation, un peu râpeuse et pas très élégante. On a beau se le répéter, on n’arrive jamais vraiment à trouver sa signification. On a beau se le répéter, on trouvera toujours qu'il a cette petite mélodie, une mélodie à la base agréable, mais qui à force de nous la rabâcher, nous écorche les oreilles. On en aura entendu parlé de ce foutu bonheur. Que ce soit pour nous demander de le diffuser partout autour de nous à la messe du dimanche, où tout simplement quand on nous dit que ce lait beaucoup trop cher fera le bonheur de son producteur, alors qu'on sait très bien toi et moi qu'il ne touchera pas la moitié de ce qu'il mérite.

Mais bon, quitte à utiliser ce mot, je vais continuer à m’en servir. Je vais te dire quelque chose Hugo Clément. En ce moment même, s'il y a bien une chose qui contribuerait à mon bonheur, c’est que tu lises cette lettre. C’est que tu saches ce que je vais te dire dans encore quelques lignes. Je sais que tu le sais, ce n’est même plus de l’inconscience, tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir. Même si nous ne sommes que de simples collègues qui font semblant devant les caméras, je sais que tu es quelqu'un d’intelligent. Bien trop intelligent pour ce monde qui nous entoure. Tu comprends beaucoup trop de choses. J’aimerais que tu sois un enfant, pour que tu ne puisses pas te rendre vraiment compte des horreurs qui nous arrivent. C’est bien d'être un enfant, tu verras. La plupart du temps, on te pardonne tout, parce que justement, on t’a toujours tout pardonné. Tu vois Hugo. Nous ne sommes que des collègues, et pourtant je veux déjà te protéger comme un enfant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dis “déjà" ? Ce sera toujours comme ça. Ah, que je suis bête.

En fait. Je voudrais que dès que tu auras lu cette lettre, tu décides de l’ignorer. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à te justifier devant moi de quoi que ce soit. Ce sera moi qui te devrai des excuses, puisque cet acte est purement égoïste. En effet, il ne servira qu'à me vider l'esprit, alors que toi, il te mettra dans l'embarras. On pourrait dire que vu ce que je vais te dire ensuite, ça puisse paraître stupide que je fasse quelque chose qui n’avantagerait que moi, et qui à toi te causerait du soucis. Mais que veux tu, je suis un individu narcissique et détestable. Tellement détestable que je n’ai même pas le courage de te dire tout ça en face, et que je n’ose même pas te permettre de m’en parler face à face, de sorte que je te demande d’oublier cette lettre.

 

Moi, Vincent Dedienne, t'aime toi, Hugo Clément. »

 

Hugo replia une nouvelle fois la lettre en quatre, la remit dans son enveloppe d'origine, puis glissa à nouveau celle-ci dans son tiroir de table de chevet.  
Vincent avait tort. Il était très loin d'être quelqu'un de détestable. Bien au contraire. Lui, au moins, il avait eu le courage d'écrire cette lettre. Il avait eu le courage de lui avouer ça, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Hugo, qu'avait-il lui ? Oh, certes, il était beau, il était le profil typique du beau gosse surfeur sur les vagues, vivant du métier qu'il aimait.  
Mais à part ça ? Il n'avait même pas eu la force d’aller le voir. Il n’avait même pas réussi à lui désobéir, il avait ignoré sa lettre. Le jour d’après, il avait été au boulot, comme si de rien était. Il ne l’avait même pas croisé. Il ne l’avait vu que le jour suivant, sur le plateau. Il s'étaient ignorés, un peu comme d’habitude. Juste quelques rires échangés, pour faire bonne impression. Et les jours suivants, il avait continué à vivre. Il était sorti avec des filles, des histoires toutes plus ou moins sérieuses. En ce moment même, il était encore un couple depuis environ un mois. Une jolie fille, intelligente, agréable à côtoyer, enfin tout ce qui lui plaisait. Comme la plupart des filles avec qui il était sorti en fait. Il avait toujours eu le courage de les aborder, de discuter avec elles, chose que beaucoup de gens n'arrivaient pas à faire.

Mais pourtant, il n’avait même pas le courage de s'avouer que cette lettre était sincère. Vincent. Vincent. Vincent. C’était tellement compliqué mais en même temps évident de se le représenter derrière cette lettre. Et en plus de ça, il l’aimait. Vincent Dedienne l’aimait.  
Putain Hugo, il est temps que tu le réalises ! Vincent Dedienne t’aime. C’est tout.


End file.
